ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificer Class/Master Maker
Combining the magic used for the creation of golems and technology, the Master Maker programs construct allies to aid in overcoming daily obstacles. ADEPT TINKERER * When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with Tinker’s tools, and you learn the mending cantrip. CRAFT HOMONCULUS * At 1st level, combining science and magic, you create a homunculus (see MM pg 188) to aid you in adventuring. The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. It uses your proficiency bonus when applicable. When you spend Hit Dice to recover HP, you can redirect any HP you would recover to the homunculus instead. You may only have one homunculus at any given time. If your homunculus is destroyed, you can construct a new one over the course of three days of work (eight hours each day) by expending 100gp worth of metal and other raw materials. CRAFT IRON DEFENDER * At 5th level, your research and mastery of your craft allow you to produce an iron defender. The iron defender is a construct that bears resemblance to a large dog and it obeys your commands without hesitation and functions in combat to protect you. Though magic fuels its creation, the iron defender is not magical itself. You are assumed to have been working on the servant for quite some time, finally finishing it during a short or long rest after you reach 5th level. The iron defender has the stats of a Dire Wolf (see MM pg 321) except for the following changes. ** It is a construct instead of a beast. ** It can’t be charmed. ** It is immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. ** It gains darkvision with a range of 60 feet if it doesn’t have it already. ** It understands the languages you can speak when you create it, but it can’t speak. ** It uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, it also adds its proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls. ** It is proficient with all saving throws. * For each Artificer level you gain after 5th, it gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. * If you are the target of a melee attack and the iron defender is within 5 feet of the attacker, you can use your reaction to command the iron defender to respond, using its reaction to make a melee attack against the attacker. * The iron defender obeys your orders to the best of its ability. In combat, it rolls its own initiative and acts on its own. If the iron defender is killed, it can be returned to life via normal means, such as with the revivify spell. In addition, over the course of a long rest, you can repair a slain servant if you have access to its body. It returns to life with 1 hit point at the end of the rest. If the servant is beyond recovery, you can build a new one with one week of work (eight hours each day) and 1,000 gp of raw materials. ADVANCED CONSTRUCTS * At 11th level, you figure out how to improve your construct allies. Pick one upgrade each to both your homunculus and iron defender. The homunculus upgrade options are: ** Dedicated Wright: Your homunculus can contribute to item creation and magic item creation downtime activities as if it were another worker. You do not need to participate in the same activity, though if you both work on the same project, you contribute as much progress as three workers. ** Furtive Filcher: Your homunculus gains the Halfling Nimbleness and Naturally Stealthy abilities (Player's Handbook p.28), and is proficient with Sleight of Hand and Stealth. ** Expeditious Messenger: Your homunculus' fly speed increases to 60 feet, and you gain the ability to see through its senses with an action (as if it were a familiar). The homunculus can also relay your voice to its current location, provided it is within one mile of you. ** Arbalester: Your homunculus has an integrated light crossbow, which is as poisonous as the homunculus' normal bite, and a quiver for 20 bolts. (You must supply any ammunition.) If adjacent to you when you cast a spell that uses your weapon or quiver as a component, the homunculus also benefits from that spell. ** Packmate: Your homunculus can hold up to 30 small items, such as potions or alchemical devices, within its body and can use or throw one such item as an attack. It can give a stored item to an adjacent creature (or retrieve and store a small item from a willing adjacent creature) as an action. * The upgrade options for the iron defender are: ** Breath Weapon: Your iron defender can cast Burning Hands as a 1st level spell at will using your Artificer spell save DC. ** Covert: Your iron defender doubles its proficiency bonus for all Stealth checks. ** Durable: Your iron defender gains +2 AC. ** Evasion: Your iron defender gains Evasion as per the Rogue class feature. (see PHB pg 96) ** Flyer: Your iron defender gains wings and a 20 ft. fly speed. ** Intellectual: Your iron defender’s Intelligence score increases by 5, allowing it to use items affected by your Infuse Magic feature. AUTO-REPAIR SYSTEMS * At 14th level, you use magic to install a recovery system to your iron defender. At the start of each its turns, it regains 5 + your Intelligence modifier hit points if it has no more than half of its hit points left. * It doesn’t gain this benefit if it has 0 hit points. Category:Subclasses Category:Artificer